Phyllis Peach
Lady Phyllis Peach, born as Phyllis Parker, titled Lady Peach and with an alternate counterpart that shared the alias of Arzonia Oscuridad ("Oscuridad" is Spanish for "Darkness"), is the true primary villain of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga as well as its final antagonist after she took the thunder of her master, Lord Helio. Arguably, Phyllis is the most evil and insane villain in the entire Harvest Saga. She is a top executive from the Order of Flourish and served as the main antagonist of the upcoming Order of Strawberry spin-off. Phyllis herself served as an catalyst to drive the heroic and cheerful Selina Strawberry into extremism. While most of the members from the Order of Flourish are well intentioned anti-villains, Phyllis Peach stands out as one of the (if not, the) most repulsive, amoral and insane members of the entire Order of Flourish, being a woman with monstrous gluttony and thirst of consuming human flesh and soul. Her favorite hobby was consuming the flesh of her victim, making her one of the most cannibalistic and barbaric villains in the entire storyline. She also had no sense of shame and temperance, showing when she tried to eat souls of humans one time after another so that she would eventually keep her youth. To make things worse, Phyllis was completely awared of the inner corruption of her Master, Lord Helio, unlike her colleagues who were completely oblivious on this. She worked with Moloch and his minions to take over the place of Lord Helio and slaughter all of her collegues. Therefore, she is the only member of the Order without any undying loyalty towards the so-called Light Lord. An alternate version of Phyllis Peach from another palleral world had also presented in the saga, who had killed and possessed Maria Arzonia in that alternate timeline and called herself Arzonia Oscuridad. This alternate Phyllis had pacted with the monsters from Dark Heaven and killed her colleagues in the alternate timeline. She fell bored and empty afterwards until she joined Michael Langdon and invaded the mainstream Sleepy Hollow to have more fun. The two counterparts eventually merged into the same entity and became one of the foremost antagonists in almost the entire LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline. After her defeat at the hands of Team Witness, Phyllis was sent to Hell and was tortured by the minions of Leohart the Prince of Hell day and night until her soul was eventually devoured by Ara Astaroth, who sealed Phyllis' doomed soul inside her left arm, giving Phyllis her karmic fate of having her own soul consumed. ''Overview Name Design and Appearance Lady Peach concept art.jpeg|Phyllis Peach's first cultist attire design, drawn by Officer Candy Apple IMG 7476.jpg|Phyllis Peach's second design of her cultish attire (in ''Order of Strawberry spinoff), with her Supreme Croat Form at her left, drawn by Officer Candy Apple P5_portrait_of_Shadow_Sae_smiling.png|Close-up to Phyllis' current attire after Ichabod Crane's resurrection, now in a completely different style Sae_full.png|Phyllis in her prosecutor disguise ''Logo Logoheartless logo by undeaddemon4-d6jrb5k.png Personality Complete Monster Proposel Mainstream Phyllis Lady '''Phyllis Peach' was one of the 11 archmembers as the Order of Flourish, a witchcraft cult led by the mysterious "Light Lord" that worshipped a Greater Evil known as the Withering Mourner, whose real name is a great taboo to speak. She used horrendous torturing methods to the witches of Zoe's coven by trapping those white witches into gigantic peaches to absorb light magic powers. After that, their power was drained and they became dry corpses. The white witches' family became her victims as well. She managed to gain trust of Lord Helio and assisted him to commit murder, but soon planned to backstab him by altering Katrina's magic. She is also a deceiving figure who made Selena Strawberry corrupted from a innoncent young girl to an insane monster by plagiarizing all of her composed poem and later killing Selina's adoptive mother, former Lady Hawthorn, for a false accusation of treason. Lady Peach was also utterly mean to her minions and companions, and she admired Moloch's punishment towards his worshippers. Even other fruit cultists like Lord Albert Apple, Lady Selina Strawberry, Lord Harold Honeydew and Lord Gregory Grape was disgusted due to her cruel ways to disgrace the light. When Albert Apple complained to her about her lack of empathy, Lady Peach cut off his hand without remorse and was glad to see him screaming and suffering in pain. Her gluttonous nature had endangered the whole world's life and Ichabod race against the time to stop her before the whole population of Sleepy Hollow become her dessert, since long as she lives, Lady Peach's demonic life-sucking conquest will never end. ''"Arzonia Oscuridad" The mysterious '''Arzonia Oscuridad', first thought to be a corrupted Maria Arzonia during the latter's sudden disappearance, was revealed to be Phyllis Peach from an Alternat Earth who had became the true main anatgonist of Phyllis Peach Sub Arc. She is even WORSE than her original counterpart. In the alternate timeline, Phyllis had made a pact with the mysterious "Elder of Plainess" from the infamous Dark Heaven, and with the help of the Elder, she already possessed the pallerel Maria Arzonia after cosuming the latter's soul, completely renaming herself and turning herself into a darker version of Maria. In this form, Arzonia Oscuridad slaughtered the entire council of the Order of Flourish in order to achieve her goal towards immortality. She was later invited by Michael Langdon, who sensed her presence with the help of a completed Grand Grimoire. Under her Arzonia Oscuridad persona, this alternate Phyllis Peach arrived at the mainstream Sleepy Hollow and merged herself with the original Phyllis Peach so that she would take control of the entire town, cosuming all of her enemies right after ruining the real Maria Arzonia's own reputation by committing deeds of malevolence. She even brutally assaulted Matt Butcher and taunted him with his budding relationships with the real Maria, all the while forcing Maria to watch as Matt was brutally tortured, beaten and later almost having his lifespan taken. Even Aerisi Kalinoth, who was having a nighmare fuel fetish, wondered in horror, "What... the Hell... is Arzonia Oscuridad?" Her later plans include stealing Dawn's Early Light and spreading Croatoan Virus throughout the West Atlantic and then the entire world, which had caused death and mayhem everywhere, right after she revealed her true nature and identity. All the while, when she was cornered by a transformed Selina (who tried to destroy her), Oscuridad/Phyllis only cared about how many casualities she will cause and how many souls she will consume for her utter hunger. She had finally lost control during her last moments, when her body was destroyed by Selina and the real Maria (also inadvertently killing the mainstream Phyllis). After that, Oscuridad fully revealed her true self as Phyllis and turned to her Supreme Croat Form, a living pink gas filled with enhanced Croatoan Virus as well as maniacal nature. At this point, she never cared about her loss of body or her original counterpart, instead throwing a tantrum over being hungry. In a Saga where literally nearly every other villain is either an Anti-Villain, a Well-Intentioned Extremist or a combination of both (with reasons as well as sympathetic qualities), Oscuridad/Phyllis stands out for being utterly repulsive and having no redeeming qualities whatsoever. Even a vicious villain like Venger was driven to the point of vomit when he witnessed everything Oscuridad/Phyllis had done before turning against her. ''Biography Relationships Theme Main Theme Vocal Theme Quotes Mainstream Phyllis *"People die at their dinner tables. They die in their beds. They die squatting over their chamber pots. Everybody dies sooner or later. And don't worry about your death. Worry about your life. Take charge of your life for as long as it lasts."'' *''"I told you not to trust me, and you know it."'' *''"Every time I'm faced with a decision, I close my eyes and see the same picture. Whenever I consider a question, I ask myself 'Will this action make this picture a reality', pull it out of my mind and into the world...and I only act if the answer is yes. A picture of me as the Queen of this world."'' *''"You know what I learnt losing that duel? I learnt that I'll never win. Not that way. That's their game, their rules. I'm not going to fight them. I'm going to ruin them. That's what I know, that's what I am, and only by admitting what we are can we get what we want."'' ''Arzonia Oscuridad *"I am Maria Arzonia. I am asking for help."'' *''"Those days were a waste of time for the Witnesses. All you could see is they left this world and saved another dimention. Now, it is them who are making this Earth into a barren wasteland, and I am here to protect Lady Peach and her bodacious plans. Who implanted the rebellious thoughts in Helene, anyway?"'' *''"The time of carnage comes now, and I shall feast upon all of your bones."'' *''"Hello, Ms. Arzonia. Do you have a feeling of looking yourself in the mirror?"'' *''"When you face evil itself, evil will look straight back at you."'' *''"The new era is coming, and I can feel it. How do you think? If I must name it in your style, I will name it... Oh, yes, I will name it the Dawn's Age. Humanity's new dawn is coming upon us."'' ''Merged Phyllis *"Am I not beautiful with all this pink and golden light?"'' *''"He is all yours, Michael Langdon."'' *''"The Father is a fool who needs to be destroyed, and a wiser successor shall take his place. His successor is standing right in front of you, and she will tell you that the weaklings have no place on this pathetic planet!"'' *''"Yes, I am already a spy... I never have loyalty towards you, Father, because I see you as nothing but a human, like I am. You think the world is despicable and will try anything to wipe the so-called sin from humanity, but in fact you are sinned. We are all sinned. The whole pathetic Earth is filled with guilty people. However, the cure is now right in front of us... the Croatoan Virus!"'' *''"Now, witness the next stage of human's evolution! All of the humans will see me as their savior, their mistress. In fact, we can all become evil and cruel, and you just do not have the courage to embrace or admit your dark side."'' *''"No, I do not want to end the things like this... I want to stay in this fusion... No, please, there is no way to seperate 'us'... We are the one and the same! Witnesses, the Hell is rising upon us! AHH... GAHH!!!"'' *''"I am hungry... I AM HUNGRY!!! YOU WILL ALL BECOME MY DESSERT!"'' *''"Oh, look at me! Listen to me! You want the Light Lord, you want the Fourth Tribulation, and now here she is, Ichabod Crane! You are chasing nothing but a myth, a human with such a corruptive falsehood and confuse others! I do not try to lie and boast myself! I am showing what I really am! You want answers about the true Light Lord, and here "she" is! From this day on, I am the new Light Lady!"'' *''"You know what? I reject fission!"'' *''"Curse you, Selina! Curse you and your lousy cure! I am not ready to face this! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" - Phyllis' last words'' ''Quotes about Phyllis Mainstream Phyllis Arzonia Oscuridad Gallery Trivia *All of the incarnations of Phyllis Peach are considered as Complete Monsters. *The palleral Phyllis Peach (or False Maria / Arzonia Oscuridad) was considered to be the catalyst of almost the entire ''Harvest Saga, who started the events of killing all of the teammates of FBI Agent Jake Wells and framed the real Maria Arzonia for her crimes. Therefore, Arzonia Oscuridad had even more roles than the mainstream Phyllis Peach. *Phyllis is the most developed member in the Order of Flourish, from a simple Arc Villain to one of the primary antagonists of the entire Saga. *Phyllis is the only member of the Order who admits that she is doing evil things, all the while enjoying every last moment of seeing her victims tormented. *Before the revalation of her true identity, the false Maria (disguised by the pallerel Phyllis Peach) was always adressed as "Maria" and her name was not distinguished from the real Maria Arzonia before the revalations of her real identity. However, Matt had suspicions upon seeing the false Maria, who never ever shared any emotional moment upon meeting him again. **This kind of setting is based on the trickery concerning the true identity of Carla Radames (false Ada Wong) in Resident Evil 6. Carla was adressed as "Ada Wong" in the campaigns of Chris, Leon and Jake. The true name of Carla was later revealed in the real Ada's campaign. However, it was implied that Leon had suspicion that there were two "Ada Wong". *The design of False Maria took inspiration from the False Gulandam, the main antagonist of 1963 Chinese film, Visitors on The Icy Mountain, who is a spy from bandits who disguised as the main heroine, Gulandam, to sabotage the PLA defenders in Xinjiang. Later, the imposter was recognized and revealed when the protagonist sang his romantic song to the two Gulandams, with the real one sing together with him while the false one remained silent. *In LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline, Phyllis Peach is the second final antagonist of a main story saga who is not a Tribulation itself, after the Hidden One in Pandora Saga and before Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince in Zodiak Saga. However, while the Hidden One serves as the master of the 2nd Tribulation (Pandora), Sorensen served as one of the masters of the 12th Tribulation (Hubert Zodiak), Phyllis is an usurper who took over the role of the 4th Tribulation (Lord Helio). **This was also the great proof that John Doe lied in some of the Prophecy of Tribulations written in the Grand Grimoire. In fact, Phyllis is the true 4th Tribulation. Category:Characters Category:CIS Productions Category:Order of Flourish Category:Moloch Allies Category:Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Complete Monsters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Perverts Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Soul Stealers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Life Drainers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Traitors Category:Double Agent Category:Fusion Form Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Imposters Category:Characters with Split Personalities Category:Evil Genius Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Power Hungry Category:Hungry Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Grey Haired Characters Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Blondes Category:Clones Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Shape Shifters Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Elementals Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Child Murderer Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Gun Users Category:Provoker Category:Immortality Seekers Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Cloak Wearers Category:Hat Wearer Category:Masked Characters Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Selfish Characters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Evil Light Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Lawyers Category:Monsters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Public Enemies Category:Pink Eyed Characters Category:OCs Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Anti-Christs Category:13 Tribulations Category:Bigger Bads Category:Usurpers Category:Breakout Characters Category:Breakout Villains